Treehouse of Terror
Roles Starring *Handy *Petunia *Josh *Stacy Appearances *Giggles *Tricksy *Fatty Plot The day starts off with Handy building a little present for Petunia. As she marvels at Handy's work, the present is shown to be a pretty treehouse. Petunia hugs Handy in thanks and goes up to play in the treehouse. Handy, feeling satisfied with the job, turns away. A giant explosion is heard, and Handy turns back to see that Petunia has been trapped in the treehouse. Handy climbs up and opens the door, and gets in, but is trapped in along with her. Handy begins panicking, and Petunia starts panicking when she sees a glob on the wall. Josh and Stacy hear this and run up, only to be trapped in too. Luckily, Handy has a flashlight with him. Handy gets bored and Josh, thinking he could get inspired, suggests telling stories. Handy holds the flashlight up to his face and begins telling his story. It starts off with Handy playing ball with his head with Petunia, until the ball flies away from Handy's hit and ends up bouncing to a chemical factory. Josh asks what is up with the coincidences, somewhat having a canvas and paintbrush with him cartoonishly. Handy is about to facepalm himself, but grunts at his nubs and continues. Handy continues, saying that he ran into the chemical factory, but didn't know where the ball landed. He saw a sphere shaped object, and runs up to it, only to find out it is a bun. He eats it anyway, chokes because of chemicals, and dies. Petunia interrupts him, saying that's not even how a chemical factory works. Stacy says she has a better story, and starts off with her spraying objects all around, but Petunia stops her, saying she knows this story already. Josh is unsure who to choose, so he asks them to put their feet in, only to end up starting his own story. Josh starts off with him painting a picture of Giggles, only for him to have to go to the bathroom. Tricksy, in the bushes, laughs and walks up, putting a bunch of bear traps over his painting. Josh comes back to see pieces of his painting on the ground, and sees Tricksy running away. Josh gets mad and runs after him, tossing a paint brush at him. Tricksy reacts by throwing a mouse trap, which snaps Josh's finger. Tricksy laughs and runs off. Josh is doing another painting, this time of a chemical factory (painting the same picture as he tells the story), and then has to use the bathroom again, only for Tricksy to spill actual chemicals on it. When Josh comes back, the painting has exploded from the mixed chemicals. This causes Josh to flip out, so he takes Tricksy's bear traps and murders him with them. Josh then paints a painting of Tricksy dead. After finishing the story, Josh finishes his painting, showing a picture of a chemical factory with a dead Tricksy full of bear traps on top of it, getting mixed reactions. Fatty then comes up to rescue them, but gets trapped in too. He weighs down the treehouse and it breaks apart, splattering them all on the ground. The screen then shows lightning and "THE END?" on the screen. Moral Don't believe everything you read! Deaths In Stories *Handy chokes on chemicals. *Tricksy is cut and sliced by bear traps. In Real Life *Josh, Stacy, Petunia, Handy, and Fatty all die when the treehouse breaks apart. Trivia *This is Tricksy's first episode. **Until they can get a voice for Tricksy's next appearance, Waterclam agreed to do the voice of Tricksy in this episode. *This is an obvious parody of Treehouse of Horror. *Handy's story is a parody of the old HTF episodes, where coincidentally stuff would happen that would lead to someone's death (ex. the plane in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, which was later subverted to be a plot point in Blast from the Past). *This is a remake of House Warming. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 47 EpisodesNo...